


Bet

by sbpssecrets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive GeorgeNotFound, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Underwear Swapping, because both of them r really weird, dominant dream, idk i just think this is important to tell you, im sorry, just horny mess, no beta we die like men, someone hit me with a bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbpssecrets/pseuds/sbpssecrets
Summary: Dream and George are your average pals. Totally normal guy friends. Absolutely nothing weird about their relationship, they swear! They just like to play little bets amongst each other.Otherwise known as the time George made Dream cum first.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 423





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : THIS FIC HAS SLIGHT DUBCON/NONCON ELEMENTS BUT IT IS NOT NONCON. GEORGE IS JUST A BRAT  
> wanna say I don't actually ship them two as real people, these are just caricatures of them that i can project gross nasty stuff onto. this is not serious. pls don't think I seriously see them like this, most of this was started as a joke concept and I just got horny  
> also didn't proof read this because it's 2 am and pure word vomit goodnight

Dream and George are your average pals. Totally normal guy friends. Absolutely nothing weird about their relationship, they swear! They’re JUST friends, I mean they do everything other friends do. They’re totally normal boyfriends. Fuck I mean- _boy_ friends. Just two friends, who happen to be boys haha!

They play video games together all the time, which is totally normal. They also like to play... other games. Ok, that sounds kind of ominous. What I _mean_ is that they like to play things like truth or dare, 2 truths 1 lie, and a little betting game they made amongst each other. One that is currently ripping George a new one.

You see, it all started with their bet from the stream. George had to say ‘I love you, Dream’, and Dream had to face reveal to George. Sadly it didn’t happen on the actual livestream, but later that week Dream did end up feeling guilty and caved. Especially with how sad George seemed on all their calls.

“C’mon man, are you still hung up over that face thing?” Dream sighed, after the 6th awkward silence. He could hear the way George shifted on his bed, probably snuggling deeper into his soft blanket.

“Mmmm...no...:” George’s soft voice was muffled by the pillow against his face.

“Really?”

George stayed silent.

“If you say s-”

“Ijustthinkit’sunfaaaaaair,” George blurted out with a small whine, Dream was barely able to understand what he had said. “What?” Dream laughed.

“ _I_ just think it’s a little bit unfair that despite me completing my end of the deal, you still didn’t show me your face…” there was a bit more confidence in that statement. “I mean, how can I trust you not if you can’t even keep a promise to me…” George was joking, but there still was a bit of that hurt in his voice.

Dream couldn’t help but smile. “What if you don’t like the way I look?” he hummed, purposely pushing George’s buttons.

“Ughhhhhh,” George groaned, “I don’t care what you look like! I just want to see your face!” you could hear the pout on his lips. Dream’s smile grew wider, shaky as he tried to calm himself. He was a little frustrated and very flustered.

There was another awkward silence. 

“Do you really want to see me THAT badly?” 

“YES!” There was another audible shift coming from George’s end. He sounded… annoyed.

More silence, before Dream let out a heavy sigh. “Fine, ok, ok, let me just brush my hair.”  
  


George hummed quietly before it seemed like he realized what Dream had said. “Wait, seriously? You’re being serious right now? You swear?”

Dream laughed, “Yes, yes, now shut up before I change my mind.” There was a slight teasing tone to his voice. 

“Ok, are you ready?” Dream’s voice did seem a little bit more nervous, but he was excited.

  
  
“Yes, yes.”

  
  
“Ok but you have to show your face too, ok?” Dream huffed, and immediately he saw George’s face on his screen, a huge pillow below his chin and his hair all messy. His eyes were shining with excitement. It was kind of cute… But like, in a platonic way. 

Dream tapped the little button on his phone, and suddenly a pale face popped up on George’s screen. Blonde fuzzy hair and grey eyes, a light blush spread over George's cheeks. “Woah…”

Dream huffed, also blushing. “What? Stop staring at me, you weirdo,” He teased, and George tensed up a bit before huffing back. “I-I’m not staring! I’m just… taking it all in.”

“‘Taking it all in?’ George what’re you taking in,” Dream teased and George could only look away embarrassed, “Shut up, Dream, you’re so weird…”

They looked at each other for a little while longer, before Dream started up again. “Well? What do you think?”

“You’re… You’re really pretty…” George’s voice was so soft, a mumble barely heard by Dream from behind George’s pillow. Both of them were clearly embarrassed by the confession.

“Thanks… So are you.”

And that was the very platonic, not at all homosexual in the slightest, heterosexual friendly betting game. From that little bet, they moved onto more… intimate things. Sending each other small gifts and letters, then worn hoodies and t-shirts, and in one of their stranger bets, worn underwear. Yes!!! I know it sounds weird, but I SWEAR they’re straight. These are just funny games between two bros. It’s not like they do anything weird together.

…

Ok… maybe I lied a bit. They have started doing this little thing where they video call each other, put on each other’s gifts and worn clothes, and… masturbate on call. I swear!!! This is totally normal and not at all what it sounds like. It's just that after they'd ‘finished’ one of their calls, Dream forgot to hang up and he might’ve ended up… jerking off with George still on call, listening. And they just thought that the only way to make it fair would be for George to also masturbate. So… he did. And it might’ve become a habit for the two. They started trying out new things to make their little betting sessions more fun. Little toys to make it harder to last long, as well as little punishments that they could do throughout the day if one of them lost a timing challenge.

  
  
This bet was going to be especially hard on George though. He’s been losing a lot of the challenges lately, and his handicap this time is this… this… God, it’s embarrassing to think about. It’s this bright pink, 7-inch vibrating dildo, and he’s supposed to use it on himself!!! I mean, this isn’t the first time either of them tried out using toys that involved their ass. They’ve both had challenges where they’d have LITTLE 3-inch vibrating plugs in, but it seems like they have a much stronger effect on George so Dream, like the bastard he is, thought that maybe this bet’s punishment would be for George to try out that toy.

And so here they were, George in Dream’s black hoodie hiding his privates from Dream’s view. For now, at least. George’s face was flushed as he watched Dream set up his own camera so George would be able to see his body as well. He was wearing one of George’s T-shirts and some grey sweatpants. George was a little bit upset that Dream wasn’t wearing something similar to his outfit, but those little peeves were pushed to the back of his mind as he kept glancing from the outline of Dream’s cock against the sweatpants to the pink monstrosity that was lying just out of frame. A huge part of George was scared, but there was a part of him that was buzzing for the fullness the toy would gift him.

“Well, what’re you waiting for? Let’s get started,” Dream’s slightly sadistic smile sent shivers down his smile. 

“M’ waiting for you to take your pants off first,” George mumbled, looking away from the camera. He definitely would _not_ be able to handle seeing the way Dream chuckled. “Last time I heard, I don’t think losers get to make the rules here, so I suggest you start us off for this game because if I were you I’d want to get your challenge over as quickly as possible. 

George really wanted to protest, but he wasn’t really in the right headspace to argue against Dream’s tone right now. SO he followed Dream’s orders.

“The first one to cum loses, r-right?:” George stalled as he played with the sleeves of the huge hoodie, his legs pressed to his chest, mostly hiding his shameful erection. “Yes, yes, just start already, you wuss,” Dream rolled his eyes.

George bit on his lip and sighed as he slowly spread his legs and snuck a hand beneath the huge hoodie to start stroking his already swollen head.

“Hey no, come on this isn’t fair. Pull the hoodie up, I want to see,” Dream raised an eyebrow at him. George trembled a bit from the nervousness he felt. He slowly took the hoodie and place the hem between his teeth before finally letting Dream see his slim body dwarfed by the hoodie. George didn’t notice the way Dream’s breath hitched at the sight. Suddenly, George heard him chuckle.

“You’re really wearing them, huh? You little pervert,” Dream hummed and George realized he forgot to change out of Dream’s older dino boxers. George was frozen with embarrassment as he covered his face with the sweater’s huge sleeve, heme still in his mouth. Dream just ended up laughing more, hand running up and down the length of his cock through the grey sweatpants. “Aww, it’s ok, it’s ok. I wear yours too sometimes.” His voice hummed playfully. “Guess that makes both of us gross perverts...”

George could only whine in reply as his hands slowly pulled the boxers down his soft thighs, now slight pink with a blush. His cock was hard, pressed against the soft curve of his stomach “Shuh upf,” he mumbled out through the fabric of the hoodie still between his teeth. His hand crept towards the lube he had next to him, soaking his palms and fingers thoroughly in the sticky liquid. 

“Yeah? You want me to shut up?” Dream hummed as his eyes were glued to the way George’s fingers softly smoothed against his hole. Dream’s breath was a bit heavier now, hands pulling his angry cock out from his sweatpants. “Am I being too mean?” The sadistic pity dripping from his voice made George let out another long whine, two fingers slowly thrusting inside his soft walls. George’s poor cock dripping against his tummy, needy and ignored while George stretched himself out in preparation for the hot pink monstrosity that would obliterate him in the next couple of minutes. “I need an answer, baby.”  
  
“N-no,” it was a mumble, shaky and soft, same as how George felt under Dream’s stare. He felt like maybe he could… He could try putting it in now. His warm hand slowly moved towards the dildo and George barely noticed the spark of excitement in Dream’s eye. Dream’s own pace seemed to speed up as he watched George slowly press the bulbous tip against his entrance. And suddenly, Dream commanded. “Push it in. Now.”

George quickly followed instructions. The toy entered him and George barely kept himself from cumming, the heat of an orgasm slowly starting to boil in his groin. “Good boy, you’re so good.” George had to pull his hands away from the toy for a moment, the boy having to take a minute to regain his composure as little whimpers dropped from his lips. As he looked back over at the screen he saw Dream panting, face flushed as the man tweaked his own nipple and stroked himself quickly. George could tell he was closer and that gave him confidence. As he was about to start pumping the toy in and out of him, he heard Dream’s husky voice command. “T-turn it on. Highest setting. Now”  
  
George’s eyes shot wide open, “N-no! That’s not fai-”

“I don’t care, do it. Now.”  
  


George moaned quietly, resisting every urge to squeeze his thighs together. He slowly flipped the little switch up to the highest setting and cried out gripping onto the sheets in order to try his best to resist the orgasm. He teared up, trembling at the force of the toy buzzing right up against that special bundle of nerves. George could hear Dream’s moans, and as he opened his eyes he saw the younger man trembling, as his hands stroked his cock so quickly.  
  
“D-Dream… please…” George whimpered and suddenly he heard Dream jerk and cry out. George couldn’t hold it anymore and he threw his own head back, letting go and letting himself be overcome but the heat, cock spitting thin spurts of cum against his own chest and stomach. He felt himself clench tightly around the toy, the vibrations only making him twitch and tremble even more. George quickly pulled the toy out with trembling hands, the sensations becoming too much. 

He finally opened his eyes, after a few seconds, and saw it seemed like Dream had lost the bet this time. From the way Dream’s hands were covered in a sticky liquid and the distant look in his eyes as he stared at George’s shaking panting figure. A proud smirk spread over George’s sweaty flushed face.

“So… how about another bet?”

**Author's Note:**

> thats all i hope this is adiquate pls don't look for me ill be rotting in horny jail


End file.
